The present invention relates to tetracalcium phosphate particles useful as osteosynthetic materials, dental materials and the like, and to processes for preparing the same.
The present invention also concerns with tetracalcium phosphate particles coated with a material, such as apatite, having an affinity for the living body, processes for preparing the same, and compositions for producing cured materials or products which contain such tetracalcium phosphate particles.
The term "fused state" used herein refers to a state in which the starting particles have been fluidized as a whole by heating. The term "sintered state" used herein denotes a state in which the starting particles have not been fluidized by heating but have apparently disappeared to form a homogeneous phase. The term "porous state" used herein means a state in which the starting particles have reacted one another on heating, but are present substantially as they are without complete change of original configuration.
The parts and the percentages used herein are all by weight unless otherwise specified.